Admin Commands
Alright, this article is for my Mod's and soon to be Mod's to help you guys either learn, master, or simply remind youself of the commands available to you as a Mod. First let's start with the basic commands. Basic Commands /kick - This command will kick the designated player, and will display the reason to them after they are kicked. /ban - This command will ban the designated player, and will display the reason to them if/when they ever try logging in after. /tempban - This command will temporarily ban a player for the designated length. (My go-to amounts are usually 3600 and 7200, which are 1 hour and 2 hours respectively) /weather sun - This command will simply stop the rain, typically letting the weather run its course is prefered but if many players are complaining they are lagging from it, you can use this to turn it off. /time day - This command will set the time to day, usually not used a lot to maintain a sense of realism but there in case of emergency. Now for the bigger Plugin commands ModRTS You will be notified when a new mod request comes in and how many are still open when you log into the Server. /check - This command will display all the current open mod requests. /check - This command will display the mod request that corresponds with the specified number in more detail. /complete message - This command will complete the mod request that corresponds with the specified number and will remove it from the open requests. You can also optionally add a message that will be displayed to the player when you complete the request. iConomy This plugin manages all of the in-game currency that we use. You will use these commands for a variety of reasons ranging from promotions to awarding players for their 5 bumps to selling shops. /money - This command will display the specified players current money. /money take - This command will take the specified amount of money from the specified player. *Note the money is not transfered to you, but simply removed. /money give - This command will give the specified amount of money from the specified player. *Note the money is not transfered from you, but simply given. /sb see - This command is part of Sign Bank but I added it here. The command will show you how much money the specified player has in his/her Bank. *Note the playername is cap sensitive. Residence More to come, getting tired. And now for all the other minor Plugin Commands Flight This plugin allows you to fly like you are in creative mode, without actually being in creative mode. This plugin is only to be used when needed, and not in your standard gameplay. /flight toggle - this command will toggle on/off if you can fly or not. /flight on - This command will turn flight on. /flight off - This command will turn flight off. VanishNoPacket This plugin allows to vanish out of sight. This is useful for when checking up on players or investigating other players shenanigans. This plugin is only to be used when needed, and not in your standard gameplay. /v - This command simply toggles your current state of sight. WorldEdit This plugin will allow you to do many things from blinking around to massive block edits simultaneously. This plugin is only to be used when needed, and not in your standard gameplay. Compass Movement - While holding a compass, you can left-click to teleport to that point, or right-click to go through walls, ceilings, etc. Wand Tool - More to come, getting tired.